your smile
by de hyuk1015
Summary: hyukjae belum pernah bertemu dengan kibum. tapi tanpa hyukjae sadari, dia sudah merubah kehidupan seorang kibum. crack!kihyuk
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Fighting..

Rate: T

Chapter: twoshot

Genre: angst

Pairing: kihyuk..

.

.

ni cerita kihyuk pertama author.. pasti banyak yang gak suka dengan crack pair.. author lagi kangen ma kibuuummm.. *apadeh..

Tapi selamat membaca….

/

/

You can't have a better tomorrow, if you don't stop thinking about yesterday

/

Malam semakin larut, dilangit hanya ada bintang-bintang yang menemani kesendirian bulan dalam gelapnya malam.

Dan lee hyukjae masih terjaga. Dia sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil memainkan handphonenya, menunggu pesan masuk atau panggilan masuk.

Sebulan terakhir, seseorang –yang belum pernah hyukjae temui- telah mengubah kehidupan hyukjae.

.

.

"hyukkie, aku punya permintaan"

"hmm"

"temanku, kibum, dia ingin berteman denganmu"

"kibum? Siapa dia?"

"temanku"

"ya kyu, aku tahu itu, kamu sudah bilang, tapi siapa dia? aku tak mengenalnya"

"dia temanku sejak kecil, sekarang dia tinggal di mokpo. Umurnya 1 tahun di bawah kita."

"darimana dia tahu tentangku?"

"dari photo. Waktu liburan kemarin aku bertemu dengannya. Saat itu dia melihat-melihat photo-photo kita di handphoneku"

"oo.. berikan saja nomorku padanya"

.

Hyukjae sedang mengerjakan tugasnya. Handphonenya bergetar, tanda pesan masuk.

Nomor baru. Hyukjae meletakkan kembali handphonenya. Jika ada nomor baru, hyukjae tak pernah melayaninya. Hyukjae merupakan tipe orang yang tak mudah bergaul dengan siapapun yang baru dia kenal. Orang-orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya mungkin akan menganggapnya sombong. Hanya saja hyukjae merasa canggung, dia tak pandai mengadaptasikan dirinya dengan lingkungan yang baru, dia butuh waktu yang lama untuk bisa "hidup' dalam sebuah komunitas yang baru.

Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal ketika dia berumur 10 tahun, dan kini dia tinggal bersama kakaknya, Heechul. Dia sangat over protective pada hyukjae. Heechul selalu menasehatinya untuk tidak berteman dengan siapa saja. Dan karena inilah hyukjae tak sembarang untuk memilih siapa saja yang bisa berteman dengannya.

Hyukjae memang sangat pemilih, tapi orang-orang yang bisa menjadi teman hyukjae bisa dikatakan sangat beruntung. Hyukjae mempunyai sifat loyalitas yang sangat tinggi. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk teman atau orang yang sangat dia sayangi, bahkan dia berani untuk mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya, hyukjae memberekan tempat belajarnya dan mengambil handphonenya. Ada beberapa pesan masuk.

**From: 012763XXX**

**Hi..**

.

**From: kyuhyun**

**Hyukkie, aku sudah memberikan nomormu pada kibum. Tapi aku lupa kamu tak akan membalas nomor baru. Ini nomor kibum 012763XXX .**

.

**From: 012763XXX**

**Hi, aku kibum. Kyuhyun memberitahuku kamu tak pernah membalas nomor baru**.

.

Hyukjae menyimpan nomor kibum dan membalas pesannya.

.

**To: kibum**

**Hi, kibum. Senang berkenalan denganmu ^^**

.

Hyukjae menyimpan handphonenya dan mematikan lampu. bersiap untuk tidur.

/

"selamat pagi hyung"

Hyukjae menyapa heechul yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Hyukjae menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk, menyimpan ranselnya di kursi di sampingnya.

"malam ini hyung pulang terlambat, ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus hyung kerjakan. Untuk makan malam ka-"

"aku akan memasak sendiri hyung, tak usah khawatir"

"terakhir kali kamu bilang itu, kamu tak makan hyukkie. Nanti hyung akan pesankan makanan untukmu. Kamu bilang tak usah khawatir, tapi kamu selalu membuat hyung khawatir hyukkie. Umurmu sudah 17 tahun tapi hyung seperti membesarkan anak berumur 10 tahun"

Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya. Rutinitas paginya dimulai, heechul akan memberikannya nasehat-nasehatnya.

"jangan lupa makan siang. Jangan pulang sendiri, sudah berapa kali kamu tersesat, jika kyuhyun tak bisa mengantarmu pulang, naik taksi, sudah berapa kali ku ingatkan itu hyukkie."

"hyung, berhenti membuatku merasa menjadi orang yang tak berguna"

Hyukjae menundukan kepalanya.

"oh, dear, bukan maksud hyung untuk, ah, mianhae hyukkie"

Heechul menghampiri hyukjae dan memeluknya. Membelai rambut hyukjae layaknya seorang ibu yang menenangkan anaknya.

"hyung, aku rindu eomma dan appa."

Eunhyuk meneteskan air matanya.

"ssstt,, mereka tak akan senang jika melihatmu menangis. Mereka akan memarahi hyung karena tak bisa menjagamu. Jadi hyung mohon jangan menangis. Sudah waktunya pergi sekolah"

Heechul mengantarkan hyukjae ke sekolahnya. di gerbang sekolah, hyukjae bertemu dengan kyuhyun.

"kyu"

Hyukjae memanggil kyuhyun dan berlari ke arahnya. Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya.

"apa semalam kibum menghubungimu?"

"ne, dia mengirim pesan singkat"

"ku harap kamu bisa berteman dengannya hyukkie, dia sangat ingin berteman denganmu"

Kyuhyun menatap hyukjae, sedikit memohon. Hyukjae tak membalasnya. Hyukjae tak mengenal kibum, dia tak yakin bisa berteman dengannya.

"aku sangat berharap hyukkie"

"akan kucoba"

/

Saat makan siang..

Hyukjae dan kyuhyun sedang makan siang di kantin sekolahnya. hyukjae merasakan handphonenya bergetar.

"kibum"

Hyukjae menatap kyuhyun dan menunjukkan handphonenya.

"baca dan balas"

.

**From: kibum**

**Selamat siang**

.

"aku harus balas apa?"

"balas 'selamat siang kibum'"

"baiklah"

.

**To: kibum**

**Selamat siang kibum ^^**

.

Kibum terus mengirim pesan singkat untuk hyukjae. Awalnya hyukjae jarang membalas pesan kibum, tapi kibum tak pernah berhenti mengirim hyukjae pesan-pesan. Atas bujukan kyuhyun, hyukjae akhirnya membalas pesan-pesan kibum.

Mereka saling memberitahukan hobi atau kesenangan mereka –dan hyukjae mengetahui mereka mempunyai kesenangan yang sama-, berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan sehari-hari mereka, mengirim photo dan berbagi pengalaman, Entah mengapa, hyukjae merasa semakin nyaman dengan kibum.

Berawal dari pesan singkat, telepon kemudian skype. Belum pernah sekalipun mereka bertemu, tapi hyukjae merasakan ada ikatan yang menghubungkan mereka.

Yang hyukjae tahu tentang kibum, ibunya meninggal ketika melahirkannya. Dia tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya, kakaknya bekerja di jepang. Dia bekerja sebagai photographer, kibum sering mengirim hyukjae photo-photo hasil karyanya dan meminta pendapat hyukjae.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu setelah mereka saling mengenal..

Dan kibum mendadak menghilang. Dia tak pernah menghubungi hyukjae lagi. Hyukjae mencoba menghubunginya, tapi nomornya tak aktif.

'aku harap kamu baik-baik saja bummie'

.

Seminggu setelah tak ada kabar dari kibum, hyukjae menanyakan alamat kibum pada kyuhyun. dia ingin bertemu dengan kibum. Hyukjae merasakan ada yang tak beres, semacam firasat buruk.

"kamu ingin ke mokpo? Sendiri? Tidak!"

"kalau begitu antar aku. Aku tak mungkin meminta heechul hyung, dia sedang sibuk di kantornya"

"aku yakin kibum akan menghubungimu, mungkin dia sedang sibuk"

Hyukjae menuruti kyuhyun. dia akan menunggu kibum menghubunginya lagi. Hari demi hari berlalu. dan akhirnya kibum menghubunginya lagi.

.

**From: kibum**

**Hyukkieee.. aku harap kamu tak merindukanku ^^**

.

**To: kibum**

**Bummmiiiie, tentu saja aku merindukanmu. Kamu jahat, kamu membuatku khawatir!**

.

**From: kibum**

**Mian hyukkie, aku sangat sibuk.**

.

**To: kibum**

**Aku ingin bertemu denganmu**

.

**From: kibum**

**Kusarankan lebih baik jangan hyukkie, aku tak ingin kamu menyesal.**

,

**To: kibum**

**Wae? Wajahmu tak jelek, jadi aku tak akan menyesal :p kamu memang terlihat dingin tapi saat kamu tersenyum, senyummu bisa membuat dunia semakin cerah, lol**

.

**From: kibum**

**Hha.. aku memang tampan hyukkie. Terima kasih atas sanjungannya, senyummu juga membuat hidupku semakin semangat. Miss u..**

.

.

Suatu hari..

"hyukkie, apa kibum menghubungimu?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. Dari kemarin siang kibum memang belum menghubunginya lagi.

"ada apa kyu?" Hyukjae melihat wajah kyuhyun murung. "aku harap kamu tak punya kabar buruk"

"mian hyukkie. Tadi pagi ayah kibum meninggal karena kecelakaan"

Hyukjae menangis mendengarnya. Kyuhyun memeluk hyukjae. Hyukjae tahu bagaimana sakitnya ditinggal orang yang kita cintai. Apalagi kibum pernah bilang, harta paling berharga yang dia miliki adalah ayah dan kakaknya.

"aku ingin ke mokpo kyu, aku ingin menemaninya. Apa kakaknya sudah datang dari jepang? Dia sekarang pasti sedang sendiri, aku ingin menemaninya kyu"

"hyukkie, tenang. Besok kita ada ujian, dia pasti akan marah jika kamu melewatkannya"

Hyukjae terus menangis. Dia ingin menghubungi kibum, tapi handphone kibum tak aktif lagi.

.

**To: kibum**

**Bummie.. kita tak pernah tahu rencana Tuhan seperti apa. Tapi yakinlah, Tuhan selalu mengatur yang terbaik untuk kita. Ku mohon jangan sedih lagi ^^**

.

Tiga hari kemudian kibum baru membalas pesan hyukjae.

.

**From: kibum**

**Terima kasih hyukkie. **

.

Setelah menerima pesan dari kibum, hyukjae langsung menelepon kibum.

"bummie"

"ne, hyukkie" suara kibum terdengar parau.

"apa kamu sakit?"

"kamu mengkhawatirkanku? Suaramu terdengar sangat mengkhawatirkanku hyukkie" kibum tertawa kecil.

"ini tak lucu. Kamu sakit bummie?"

"aku hanya flu"

"kenapa kamu tak menjaga kesehatanmu?"

"sekarang kamu terdengar seperti seorang ibu hyukkie" kibum kembali tertawa. Kibum berhenti tertawa ketika mendengar suara isakan. "hyukkie, kamu menangis?"

"bummie, aku ikut berduka cita"

Suasana mendadak hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara isakan hyukjae.

"hyukkie, ku mohon jangan menangis."

Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya untuk tak menangis lagi.

"mi-mian"

"hyukkie, aku ingin bertemu denganmu, aku ingin memotret senyummu, aku ingin bernyanyi dan menari bersama"

.

Tapi hyukjae tak pernah mempunyai kesempatan untuk dapat menemui kibum. Selalu saja ada halangan. Dan kibum lagi-lagi tak menghubunginya lagi. Hingga suatu malam, handphone hyukjae berdering. Hyukjae langsung menyambar handphonenya.

"bummie, kenapa baru menghubungiku sekarang? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"mian hyukjae-ssi," hyukjae tidak mendengar suara kibum. Suara ini asing di telinga hyukjae.

"aku donghae, kakak dari kibum"

"ah, donghae hyung. Ada apa?" mendadak hyukjae mendapatkan firasat buruk lagi. Terdengar dari ujung telepon donghae mendesah pelan.

"hyukjae-ssi, mian aku tahu ini sudah malam."

"donghae hyung, apa sesuatu terjadi pada kibum?"

"kibum sedang tidur. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengan pria yang sudah membuat kibum semakin semangat." Ucapan donghae sukses membuat pipi hyukjae merona merah.

"kibum selalu bercerita tentangmu. Terima kasih hyukjae-ssi, sudah membuat kibum menemukan kembali semangatnya, kehadiranmu telah mengubah kehidupannya"

Hyukjae menggumam pelan, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Kalimat yang diucapkan donghae begitu aneh baginya. Selama berhubungan dengan kibum, hyukjae merasa tak ada yang aneh dengan kibum. Justru kibum yang selalu menghiburnya ketika hyukjae ada dalam masalah.

"kurasa ini sudah terlalu malam hyukjae-ssi. Sudah waktunya untuk tidur. Selamat malam, semoga kita bisa cepat bertemu hyukjae-ssi, dan tak ada halangan lagi"

Hyukjae tertawa kecil.

"ya, donghae hyung, semoga tak ada halangan lagi. Selamat malam."

/

Keesokan harinya, heechul membangunkan hyukjae.

"hyukkie, cepat bangun, kita harus pergi"

"kemana hyung?"

"cepat mandi dan turun ke bawah!"

.

Tak banyak bicara lagi, hyukjae pun mandi dan segera turun ke bawah. Di ruang makan, heechul dan kyuhyun menunggu kedatangan hyukjae.

"kyu, sedang apa?"

"heechul hyung mengajakku untuk jalan-jalan"

"hyung, memang kita mau kemana?"

"cepat habiskan sarapanmu, kita langsung pergi setelah itu"

.

.

"hyukkie, bangun, kita sudah sampai"

Kyuhyun membangunkan hyukjae. Hyukjae membuka matanya dan memerhatikan sekitarnya.

"dimana ini? Rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit?"

"mokpo" jawab heechul singkat.

"mokpo?" hyukjae langsung antusias mendengar kata mokpo. "aku harus menelepon kibum, aku ingin bertemu dengannya"

"kita akan bertemu dengannya hyukkie"

Kyuhyun merangkul pundak hyukjae dan mengajaknya masuk ke rumah sakit.

"kibum sakit?"

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan hyukjae. Dalam perjalanan menuju ruangan kibum di rawat mereka saling diam.

Hyukjae terpaku saat melihat nama di pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Tertulis nama kibum.

Heechul membuka pintu dan hyukjae bisa melihat seorang pemuda sedang terbaring lemas di ranjang rumah sakit.

"kamu pasti hyukjae" Seorang pemuda tampan memeluk hyukjae. "akhirnya kita bisa bertemu, kibum pasti senang melihatmu"

"donghae hyung?"

Donghae tersenyum padanya.

"bummie, lihat siapa yang datang, hyukkie mu sudah datang"

Donghae merangkul hyukjae dan membawanya untuk duduk di kursi di samping kibum.

"hyukjae-ssi, semoga kamu bisa membuat kibum bangun"

"apa yang terjadi?"

"setahun yang lalu kibum divonis mengidap kanker tulang belakang. Tapi beberapa bulan terakhir semangat hidupnya menghilang. Dia menolak segala macam pengobatan. Dan suatu hari dia meminta pengobatannya dilanjutkan, dia kembali bersemangat setelah dia mengenalmu. Saat appa meninggal, kibum kembali drop, dan dia"

Donghae tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. Hyukjae mengerti apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"aku harap dia akan bangun jika kamu berada di sampingnya"

Donghae menepuk pundak hyukjae dan meninggalkan ruangan. Heechul dan kyuhyun mengikuti donghae keluar, membiarkan hyukjae untuk bersama kibum.

.

Hyukjae memegang tangan kibum dan menatap kibum yang masih menutupkan matanya.

"bummie, lihat, aku datang. Aku datang untuk menagih janjimu. Kamu bilang kamu akan mengajakku ke tempat yang kamu bilang, kamu bilang akan memotretku, kamu bilang kamu akan membelikanku strawberry cake, kamu bilang kamu akan"

Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut hyukjae, dia tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Isak tangisnya membuatnya susah untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi.

"ku mohon, bangun"

.

.

To be continued,..

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2..

.

* * *

"bummie, waktunya untuk meminum obatmu"

ayah kibum masuk ke kamar kibum dan meletakkan nampan yang berisi segelas air putih dan dua botol obat untuk kibum di meja.

"bummie"

ayah kibum duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan membelai rambut kibum.

"nanti aku akan meminumnya. Biarkan aku tidur 5 menit lagi"

Kibum menggumam pelan, tapi cukup untuk bisa di dengar oleh ayahnya. kibum menarik selimutnya dan bersembunyi di balik selimut. Ayah kibum menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya pelan.

"bummie. Kamu tahu appa sangat menyayangimu. appa tak ingin jika harus kehilanganmu. Appa selalu berpikir, jalanmu masih panjang dan appa sudah tua, kenapa tak appa saja yang sakit. Bummie, tapi appa yakin, kamu bisa melewati ini semua. Kamu pasti sembuh!"

kibum tak mengeluarkan suaranya. Tak lama setelah itu, dia merasakan ayahnya berdiri dan mendengar suara kaki melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Kibum menyibakkan selimutnya dan mengambil botol obatnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Mengeluarkan beberapa butir obat dan membuangnya ke toilet.

Seminggu. Seminggu sudah kibum melakukan hal yang sama. Kibum sudah menyerah dengan penyakitnya. Dia sudah tak tahan lagi.

Dia sudah tak tahan dengan segala pengobatan yang harus dia jalani. Obat-obatan yang harus dia minum dan segala macam terapi membuatnya muak karena penyakitnya semakin memburuk. Kibum berpikir dia lebih baik mati, dia hanya menyusahkan ayah dan kakaknya.

Kibum berasal dari keluarga yang berada. Biaya bukan masalah untuk mereka. Setelah kibum di vonis menderita penyakit kanker tulang, ayahnya memutuskan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai CEO dan menyerahkannya pada kakaknya, donghae.

.

"bummie, tebak siapa yang datang"

Ayah kibum membuka pintu kamar kibum, di belakangnya pemuda mengikutinya.

"kyu"

Kibum loncat dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung memeluk kyuhyun. ayah kibum berdecak dan senyum, dia senang karena sudah lama tak melihat kibum seceria ini, dan ayah kibum pun keluar dari kamar kibum.

"kyu, aku sangat merindukanmu"

"aku tahu. Aku memang tipe orang yang selalu dirindukan oleh orang-orang"

"ck, aku rindu untuk mengalahkanmu bermain game, kyu"

"kamu menantangku, aku tak pernah takut"

Kyuhyun, partner-in-crime kibum. Semenjak sekolah dasar mereka sering bermain dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi semenjak keluarga kyuhyun harus pindah ke seoul mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi. Kyuhyun akan mengunjungi kibum ketika liburan tiba.

"lihat, aku mengalahkanmu" Teriak kyuhyun histeris.

"ya, tapi aku sudah menang 3 kali kyu"

"bummie, kamu berkeringat"

"shit, dasar lemah, hanya bermain game saja membuatku lelah"

"lebih baik kamu istirahat bummie"

"tidak, aku baik-baik saja, ayo kita lanjut"

"tidak, aku sedang tidak mood untuk bermain"

"kamu takut kalah lagi, huh?"

"ck, seorang cho kyuhyun tak pernah takut"

Kibum tahu kyuhyun hanya ingin membuatnya untuk istirahat. Kyuhyun tahu mengenai penyakit kibum. Penyakitnya membuatnya cepat lelah dan letih karena tulang sarafnya terganggu atau tegang. Badannya sering terasa berat, susah berjalan, mudah berkeringat, dan mudah pingsan.

"kyu, jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang sakit"

Kibum berdiri dan duduk di sofa, memainkan handphonenya. Kyuhyun ikut duduk di samping kibum.

"aku tahu kamu pasti sembuh bummie. Kamu tak akan pernah menyerahkan?"

"kyu, ku mohon berhenti menyemangatiku. Jika kamu ingin tahu, itu membuatku semakin buruk. Bagaimanapun aku berusaha keras untuk mencoba melawan semua ini, keajaiban tak akan pernah terjadi, tak akan pernah. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi dengan sakit ini, sampai kapan aku harus menahan rasa sakit ini? Appa, donghae hyung dan kamu selalu menyemangatiku, dan aku terus berusaha karena kalian. Tapi setiap aku berusaha, itu semua tak menolongku. kyu, katakan padaku, dunia macam apa ini? Untuk apa aku hidup? Kenapa aku harus hidup dengan rasa sakit ini? Aku hanya menyusahkan appa dan donghae hyung, mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku mati saja, jika aku mati aku tak akan menyusahkan kalian lagi. Jika kamu ingin aku terus hidup, berikan alasanmu kenapa aku harus terus berjuang?"

"aku tak menyangka kamu akan berpikir seperti itu. tak pernahkah kamu berpikir bagaimana perasaan ahjussi dan donghae hyung jika mereka kehilanganmu? Mereka akan menderita bummie. Kamu bilang ingin menjadi seorang photographer professional, dan kita sudah merancang masa depan kita bersama bummie"

Kibum mendengus. Kibum tak ingin meneruskan obrolannya lagi,dia tahu ayahnya dan donghae sangat menyayanginya, tapi kibum benar-benar tak ingin menyusahkan mereka lagi.

"hey, itu pacarmu?"

Kibum mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia menunjuk wallpaper handphone kyuhyun. kyuhyun melihat handphonenya dan tertawa.

"bukan, dia sahabatku, hyukjae. Kamu ingin melihat photo-photonya."

Kyuhyun memperlihatkan photo-photo hyukjae saat bersamanya.

"seperti apa dia?"

Kibum mengambil handphone kyuhyun dan mengamati photo-photo hyukjae.

"dia teman yang sangat baik dan loyal. Dia orang yang ceria, polos, selalu menyembunyikan masalahnya sendiri. Tapi dia tak pandai bergaul, dia hanya punya beberapa teman."

"wae?"

"dia tak pandai mengadaptasikan dirinya dengan lingkungan yang baru. Dia akan merasa tak nyaman dan bersikap seperti orang yang sombong. Pada dasarnya hyukjae orang yang menyenangkan jika kita mengenalnya lebih jauh. Dia sangat menyayangi orang-orang yang dekat dengannya, dia selalu membuat orang-orang terdekatnya merasa nyaman dan bersemangat jika bersamanya. "

"berarti kamu sangat beruntung bisa dekat dengannya"

Kibum tersenyum melihat photo-photo hyukjae. Dengan melihat hyukjae tersenyum membuat hati kibum terasa hangat.

"aku bisa mengenalkannya padamu"

"tapi ku mohon, jangan beritahukan tentang penyakitku"

/

/

Mengenal hyukjae membuat kibum menemukan arti untuk hidup. Hyukjae seperti cahaya yang selalu menuntun kibum untuk terus melawan penyakitnya. Dia kembali meminum obat-obatnya.

Dia mau untuk melakukan operasi yang disarankan dokternya dan hal ini yang membuat kibum tak menghubungi hyukjae. Kibum kehilangan kesadarannya beberapa hari.

Dan hingga suatu hari, ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Ayahnya meninggal ketika dalam perjalanannya untuk menjenguk kibum di rumah sakit. Kematian ayahnya membuat kibum drop lagi.

Kyuhyun menceritakan hubungan hyukjae dan kibum kepada heechul dan donghae. dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mempertemukan mereka.

/

Kibum merasakan ada yang memanggilnya. Kibum mengenal suaranya, hyukjae, yang dia dengar adalah suara hyukjae. Kibum membuka matanya perlahan.

"bummie"

Kibum melihat ke sumber suara dan kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. orang yang ingin dia temui selama ini, kini ada di sampingnya dan memegang tangannya.

"hyukkie" Kibum tersenyum. "darimana kamu tahu aku di sini?"

"kyuhyun dan chullie hyung yang membawaku ke sini. Bummie, akhirnya kita bertemu"

"tapi aku tak berharap dalam keadaan seperti ini"

"ini tak masalah. Yang penting kamu harus cepat sembuh dan menepati janjimu"

"janji? Aku tak pernah menjanjikan apapun"

"kamu bilang akan memotretku, menari dan bernyanyi bersamaku, membelikanku strawberry cake dan menjadi photographer profesional"

"tapi aku tak bilang aku berjanji"

"kalau begitu berjanjilah padaku"

"aku takut aku tak bisa menepati janjiku hyukkie"

"tidak! Kamu harus berjanji padaku dan menepati janjimu!"

"baiklah"

/

Tumor yang menyerang tulang belakang kibum menekan tulang sarafnya, sehingga masih ada kemungkinan untuk disembuhkan, hanya saja memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk sembuh. Jika tumor sudah masuk ke dalam saraf, kemungkinannya akan sembuh sangat kecil dan akan mengakibatkan kelumpuhan.

Hyukjae terus mengunjungi kibum saat akhir pekan, karena hyukjae tak mungkin meninggalkan bangku sekolahnya.

"bummie, dokter bilang besok kamu boleh pulang. tapi kamu harus tetap menjaga kesehatanmu. Penyakitmu belum sepenuhnya sembuh, kamu harus menjalani beberapa terapi dan meminum obatmu"

"baik eomma"

"aish, aku bukan eommamu bummie"

"tapi kamu seperti eomma" Hyukjae dan kibum tertawa.

/

3 tahun kemudian..

Kibum dinyatakan sembuh dari kankernya. Kini dia bekerja sebagai photographer di sebuah majalah yang dipimpin oleh kyuhyun. kibum dan kyuhyun sedang membangun masa depan yang mereka rancang sejak dulu. Kibum juga memenuhi janji-janjinya pada hyukjae.

Hyukjae sekarang bekerja sebagai koreografer di salah satu dance club. Kadang kibum akan mengunjunginya dan dance bersamanya.

.

"bummie, kamu tak akan menjadi photographer professional jika hanya memotretku"

"tapi kamu objek yang paling menarik yang pernah ku potret hyukkie"

"cheesy!"

"omooo,, merah di pipimu membuatmu semakin menarik hyukkie"

Kibum tak pernah berhenti memotret setiap ekspresi seorang hyukjae. Saat dia tersenyum dan tertawa mendengar gurauan yang diberikan kibum, tersipu malu karena kibum terus menggodanya, saat hyukjae marah karena kibum selalu mengambil kotak susu strawberry hyukjae, tak ada satu moment yang terlewatkan.

"kenapa kamu selalu memotretku bummie? Hanya saat aku menangis kamu tak memotretku"

"karena saat melihatmu menangis membuatku sakit hyukkie, aku tak ingin mengabadikannya"

.

.

"hyukkie. Aku mencintaimu. Dari awal aku mengetahuimu, aku sudah jatuh hati denganmu. Hanya saja aku tak berani mengutarakannya karena aku takut kamu tak merasakan hal yang sama denganku dan membuatmu menjauh dariku. Dan sekarang aku ingin kamu mengetahuinya. Lebih baik aku menyesal karena telah mencoba daripada aku menyesal karena tak pernah mencoba"

"bodoh! Aku harus menunggu berapa tahun untuk mendengar kalimat itu darimu. Dasar lambat! Aku juga mencintaimu, bummie"

.

.

The end..

.

.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 08.15PM, seorang pemuda dengan kulitnya yang putih dan dengan wajahnya yang tampan, sangat tampan, sedang asik dengan handphonenya. Duduk santai di salah satu sofa di sebuah café. Secangkir vanilla latte yang dia pesan kini sudah dingin karena semenjak dia duduk dia tak pernah berpaling dari handphonenya.

"bummie" Seorang pemuda lain datang dan duduk di depan pemuda tadi.

"hyukkie hyung" jawab kibum, menengok sebentar, memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada eunhyuk dan kembali memberika perhatiannya pada handphone lagi.

"bagaimana syutingmu?"

"lancar hyung" jawab kibum, masih fokus dengan handphonenya. "lalu bagaimana super junior?"

"sibuk seperti biasa, kita sedang mempersiapkan super show untuk yang di amerika"

"hmm"

"kamu sedang apa dengan handphonemu? Kalau aku tahu aku akan tak diperdulikan seperti ini, harusnya aku istirahat saja di dorm"

Eunhyuk sedikit menaikkan suaranya karena kesal oleh tingkah dongsaengnya.

"ah, mian hyung, aku sedang membaca fanfiction. Hyung mau membacanya?"

"dari tadi kau tak memperdulikanku karena membaca fanfiction? Ck"

Eunhyuk mendengus dan tertawa kecil

"hyung, kamu tahu, banyak fanfiction yang menjadikan hyung tokoh utama."

"aku tahu itu, aku memang tampan, jadi aku pantas mendapatkannya"

"banyak yang memasangkan hyung dengan donghae"

"eunhae is real, elf tahu itu"

"tapi semenjak hyung dekat dengan kyuhyun, banyak yang memasangkan hyung dengannya juga"

"kamu memerhatikan semua itu?"

Kibum hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"lalu fanfiction seperti apa yang kamu baca tadi?"

"eh, oh, bercerita tentang hyukkie hyung dan aku"

"mwo? Ada yang memasangkan kita?"

"ne, di cerita itu aku menderita penyakit kanker tulang, aku kehilangan semangatku dan ketika aku mengenal hyung aku menemukan semangatku lagi. Sepertinya aku akan menjadi kihyukshipper hyung"

"lalu bagaimana endingnya"

"semenjak aku mengenal hyukkie hyung, aku jatuh cinta pada hyung, tapi aku baru memberitahukannya setelah beberapa tahun bersama dan akhirnya hyukkie hyung menerima cintaku."

"baguslah, happy ending"

"aku berharap kita juga berharap hubungan kita juga seperti itu, hyukkie hyung menerima cintaku"

"huh?"

.

.

T..H.E E.N.D

beneran the end.. hha

* * *

Happy endiiiiing.. ^^

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan memberi review dan yang memfavoritekan dan memfollow ff ini..

Arit291, leehyunseok99, LonelyKim, ChocooLatee, Lee Bummebum, blurissing, Asha Lightyagamikun, Lee Eunjae,

*hug..

arrrghh,, bener-bener kangen bummie.. kenapa jarang banget ya yang masangin kihyuk,, kebanyakan kihae,,, setau author, kibum cuma ng'follow hyukkie diantara member suju yg lainnya.. hae jg gak ng'follow bummie.. ckck..

author sih gak masalah hyukkie masu dipasangin ma siapa juga, asal hyukkie jadi peran utama aja,hhe..

oh ya, mian kalo ada kata author yang nyinggung shipper lain ^^

siyuuu..


End file.
